


The Stranger

by YoungComet



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2k12
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Turtlecest, launguage, my own characters - Freeform, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2877683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungComet/pseuds/YoungComet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a gunslinger in town. He plans on just passing through until something catches his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's no good.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a different story. At least the old west and the gunslinger part of it was.

Everyone stood still while watching the giant horse come through. It's rider sat proud and tall not bothering to look at us. He just stared straight ahead of him until I realized who he was staring at.

He was staring at my girl, Foxy. Her real name is Amora Snowthorn, but we been calling her Foxy since she was 3. The stranger and her had eye contact.

He stopped his horse at the Saloon. He skimmed over us with his dark eyes then retreated to the Saloon. 

I walked in and set a box down on the bar. I started to take glasses and bottles full of different alcoholic beverages and put them on stands behind the bar. 

Mikey walked over to me and set another big box down," 12 more, Damian. Ima get 'em and you unpack 'em, okay?" he said cheerfully. I nodded and he headed for the door. I opened up the 2nd box an started to set some of it up and put the others in the back room.

The stranger walked up to the bar stand and threw a couple dollars and dimes on the bar. " I wanna room for the week." I nodded and gave him a key. " Anything else I can do for ya?" I asked. He shook his head and walked over to the poker table. He sat down and threw 5 dollars into the middle of the table. 

I stared at him. "He must be rich." I said to myself quietly."He is." said Cathy, the sheriff that's a Jack Russell," I'm gonna try to find out who he is, where he's from, what he's doing here, and how long he plans on being here." she said with pride. "He's gonna be here for a week as far as I'm aware." I said feeling proud that I knew something she didn't. 

Cathy walked over to the stranger. "Hey, who are you and what ya doin' here, son?"

"I ain't your son."

"Who are you"

He slowly looked up at her and growled quietly, but deeply. "I'm jus' passin' through."

"Then how come you stayin' for a week?"

"Stop baggerin' me sheriff."

"I gave you two questions and I expect you to answer them. Now,what's your name?"

The stranger sighed and looked at her, "Names Tiger."

"M'kay, and why are you here for a week?"

"I been travelin' for months and I feel like takin' a break so I'm crashin' here for the week."

Cathy nodded. " Don't cause any trouble, you got that?" Cathy said sternly. He just shook his head smiling.

Cathy walked over to the bar and sat down," Boy, I tell ya. He is gonna make this week miserable." She said as I gave her a glass of water and some extra change. 

Foxy walked in and rushed over to Cathy, "Cathy."

"Hey, Foxy. What's wrong, you look like you saw someone's guts come out of their body? Oh, and it's Sheriff Cathy, or just Sheriff."

"I have a bad feeling 'bout him. He seems...different."

"All gunslingers are different. Hell, 'member when Raphael came here. He ended up stayin' cause of Mikey."

"Yeah, 'member it like it was yesterday... But it was a couple years ago...b-but that's not my point. What I'm trying to get at is that I feel some...feelling or energy from him. It's very weird."

"You always get like this. How 'bout you go see Terry and talk to her or maybe go home and rest."

Foxy looked at me, " You believe me don't you?" she whined. "Yes, of course I do." she smiled and stood up. I'm gonna go rest. See you tomorrow" and with that, she left.


	2. How does this happen to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best gunslinger in town wants to know how the stranger can beat him. Leonardo shows Raphael how much he really loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a little bit of tcest. Not too much right now but it WILL get heavier throughout the story. So near the middle of the story all the words are mashed together and I have no idea why. If any one can tell me why and how to fix it then please comment.

The next day Raphael and Leonardo walked into the saloon to talk to Mikey. 

"Mikey."

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We been hearing 'bout this new guy and we's wonderin' what's his deal."

"All I know is that he's stayin' in one of my rooms for the week."

"You know where he is?"

"Yeah, but I ain't tellin' ya Raph. Only cause I know what you will do."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Challenge him."

Their conversation continued on as I gave them both a bottle of whiskey.

""C'mon Mikey, tell me where he is so I can ch-talk to him."

" I ain't tellin' ya Raph. Why don't you just stop tryin' ta squeeze the information outta me."

"Leo."

"Raph."

"Get him to tell ya where he is."

"Why would he tell me if he ain't gonnna tell ya?"

"Two reasons. One, yer the oldest. Two, he used ta be yer fuck buddy."

I glanced at them. Mikey was glaring at Raph and Leo was staring angrily at Raph. It always made me uneasy when they talked about being 'fuck buddies'. I'm the only one who knows about them being that way and it makes me uneasy.

"Raphael, don't talk that way in public. If people were to hear ya, they wouldn't 'respect you as much as you'd like them to anymore. Mikey, please tell us."

"Fine, but only so you will get outta here. He went to the blacksmith ta get his knives sharpened or some stupid shit like that."

"How da ya know that? You all of a sudden his new best friend or something?"

"No, Raph. I'm not his 'new best friend' he just said somethin' ta me 'bout gettin' 'em sharpened so he can go kill someone or somethin'."

Raph and Leo turned around and walked out. Mikey walked over to me, "Man, I thought they'd neva leave." I said.

"Yeah, it usually takes awhile but eventually I give into 'em and give 'em what they want."

"Is that how come became Leo's fu-" Mikey cut me off, "C'mon Damian, don't talk 'bout that stuff in public." he said playfully.

"How come you don't call me Wolfy like everyone else?"

"Cause I like Damian better, and before I moved here I had a dog named Wolfy...he was a bad dog, kinda like you huh Damain." he teased.

"Hey, c'mon. I ain't a bad dog. See? I can sit, beg, and shake."

"Ha ha, good dog." he said patting my head. I smile at him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Raph and Leo stopped their horses at the blacksmith. They walked into the shop. The blacksmith was sharpening a knife as him and the stranger talked. They looked at Raph and Leo.

"Howdy boys. What can I do for ya?" said the blacksmith.

"We're here ta see him." Raph said pointing at the stranger. The stranger turned and looked at him crossing his arms over his chest.

"What you want me for?"

"How good is yer shot?"

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter."

"My shot's probably better than yers." His comment made a deep growl escape Raph's lips. The stranger narrowed his eyes and smiled at his victory.

"Fine, since you think your so much better lets test."

"Fine. You choose the location and the target."

"Fair 'nough."

Raph and Leo mounted their horses and waited for the stranger. He walked up to his horse and hiked himself into the saddle with practiced ease. Raph and Leo pulled on the horses reins and they started to walk. The stranger tapped his horses side with his heal. His horse started to trot. After a bit Raph looked at the stranger. "Race?" Raph asked. He nodded. "To the other side of town." The three horses started running. Raph's horse took the lead but not for long. Slowly the strangers horse sped up past Raph's. At the finish line his horse started slow down and he hopped off his horse and walked with it til he stopped it. "Good boy." he said smiling, stroking the horses muzzle. Raph stopped his horse and jumped off. He opened his saddle bag a pulled out a revolver. "What's yer name?" Raph said looking at him. "Tiger, and yers?" "Raph. This is my...brother, Leo." "Mmm, so where's the target?" "See that tree?" he asked pointing to a large oak about 600ft away. Tiger nodded. "That's the target. To make it even more challenging there is a target painted on it. Since yer a gunslinger, ya should know what ya do with a target." "Course I know. I ain't a fuckin' retard." "You first Tyga." "Leo, you watch and tell us who wins, 'kay?" Tiger said. Leo nodded and ran up to the tree and looked at them. Tiger raised his gun and aimed for the middle of the target. he shot and hit the target dead center. Raph walked up to where Tiger was standing. He aimed at the tree and shot. He missed the center by an inch. He stared at the tree in disbelief. Tiger smiled. "You wanna retry" Tiger asked in a crybaby tone "Gunslingers never get retries." Raph said deeply and quietly as he turned and walked over to his horse. He put his revolver in his saddle bag and mounted his horse. Tiger walked over to his horse and mounted him. "You might wanna practice yer shot." Tiger said, he turned his horse and made him run back towards the town. Raph stared ahead o himself showing no emotion whatsoever while his horse started walking. Leo made his horse trot up next to Raph's. "Hey, I'm sorry." "Don't be. It's my fault for not at least practicing or at most killing my enemies." Leo looked at the ground. then he reached over and put a hand on Raph's shoulder. They looked at eachother, Leo gave a sorry smile to Raph and Raph just stared at him. Then he looked ahead of himself. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Later that night Raph walked into his small cabin. He lit his lantern and went around his small house lighting all the candles. He sighed and threw his hat and coat on a coat rack. He headed into his bathroom to wash up. When he came out his lantern wasn't lit anymore but his candles were. "Are you serious?" he mumbled as he went to light it again. Just before he touched the flame to the wick, arms wrapped around his waist and someone started to kiss his neck. He stood frozen not sure what to do next. Then he blew out the flame and turned around to see Leo. They stared at eachother in silence. then they started to kiss. Raph moaned as Leo slowly caressed Raph's body. Raph pushed Leo down on his bed. Raph felt a bulge down by his lower plastron start to form. Raph sat up on Leo and stared at him. Then he quickly stood up and looked at Leo. "Wh-what happened?" he asked quietly staring at Leo as he slowly sat up. "We were making out." Leo said. "This ain't right Leo." "It's not wrong either." Raph stared at Leo. Leo licked his lips. Raph held back a moan and slowly walked over to Leo. He hesitated but then pushed him back down on the bed and started to kiss him again. After the heated make out session Leo sat up but Raph pulled him back down and wrapped his arms around him. Raph rubbed Leo's side until he fell asleep, then Raph slowly drifted into the best sleep he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM sorry that its all mashed together. Again if you know how to fix it please tell me


	3. The best part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiger tries to find out what 'The best part' of the town is that everyone keeps talking about. In the meantime Scruffy meets Tiger only because her sisters, Cathy and Terry, want her to spy on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me all day but I finally got this finished. In my personal opinion it's not really good. It was a quick thing I came up with it.

Tiger walked down the stairs from his room at the top of the saloon. He looked around as he walked up to the bar. I looked at him and smiled. 

"What can I do ya fer?" I asked.

"I want gin."

"Isn't it a bit early?"

"Give it to me."

"Hold on."

I walked over to Mikey and glanced at Tiger. Mikey looked at me, looked at Tiger and looked back at me. 

"What?"

"He wants gin and it's not even noon. Should I give it to him." 

"Hell no, Damian. You know the rules. No one gets any alcohol til after 4."

"Then you go tell him. I don't want my head bitten off by his huge fangs and strong jaws."

"Fine."

Mikey walked towards Tiger and I followed him. He walked up to him and leaned on the counter a bit. Then he looked up at Tiger, his usually bright, happy baby blue eyes were dark and serious. Tiger looked at him.

"Look, guy. We don't give out alcohol til around four. It's way to early, especially being that it's not even noon."

"I don't care."

"Well we's ain't given it to ya so you's either go buy some from the store or wait."

"Fine."

He stood up and walked out. I watched and walked up next to Mikey. 

"See, Damian? All ya gotta do is keep a serious look and not give in, no matter what he says or what he tries to bargain."

"You should teach me. You obviously know how to talk back to some one."

"Yeah."

As Tiger was on his horse he noticed something in the distance. It was a big black horse with a rider wrapped in a black cloak, with black pants, black shirt, black boots and black gloves. 

He noticed that people respected the rider so much that they stepped out of the way while his horse walked past in they all did a little nod. He just stood there while the man neared him. 

The man looked at him and stopped his horse. Tiger heard him mumble something but wasn't quite sure what. The man looked back ahead of himself and his horse kept walking.

"It's been awhile since I've seen the best part of town." Tiger heard a man say. Then he heard a bunch of people start to talk about this 'best part' of town. 

He wondered what it was, so he decided to do some research by starting with the blacksmith and working his way downtown.

In the meantime, at the sheriffs department Cathy stared at Scruffy while Terry talked to her.

"Please?"

"Why can't you get Foxy to do it for you? She used to be a spy. I have never been a spy in my entire life."

"Yes, but Foxy has this weird feeling about him so we figured that you would be the best for this."

"Ugh. I don't know why he looks like." 

"Seriously?"

"Um, yeah. Seriously."

"Well let's see. He's tall, scary, gunslinger, orange, and um well he's a tiger."

"Fine, I will do it. Just you guys have to promise to do all my chores on the farm."

"Fine."

Scruffy walked over to her horse and hiked herself on its back. Her horse walked upto the saloon and she walked in.

"Wolf."

"Husky."

"Where's that um...tiger?"

"He left. No idea where."

"Where's Mikey?"

"He went to go visit the 'best part of town'."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He keeps saying that they have a really personal relationship."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't make that stuff up."

"Oh."

Scruffy turned around and walked out. She mounted her horse and pulled the reins. Her horse ran into the desert and ran for a hour. Then her horse slowed down at a cave. She jumped off her horse and slowly walked upto the cave entrance.

She walked into the cave and looked around. She walked up to an intersection. She followed Mikey's voice until she saw a room. Then she went into spy mode. She hid among the stones and looked at Mikey. 

He was talking to someone. She couldn't see who but she did hear the other voice.

"We miss you a lot."

"Why?"

"Cause your important ta us, ta me."

"Mikey."

"What?"

"Two things, just because I'm not there to alway be with you doesn't mean that I'm not there spiritually. Also, I sense another presence."

"You always say that."

"I'm serious Mikey."

"Fine, I will leave you."

Scruffy turned and ran out. She hopped on her horse and it ran away. Mikey came out and walked over to his horse. He got on his horse and it ran back toward town.

He walked into the saloon. He looked at Scruffy. He walked into the back and came back out with a bottle and set it in front of her. She gave him a few coins.

"Where is the new guy?"

"Other side of town."

She stood up and walked out. She saw Tiger as she walked over to her horse. Once he jumped off his horse, she walked over to him. He looked at her and watched as she neared him.

"Hey. You new?"

"Does it mattr?"

"Uh, yeah. It kinda does."

He looked at her with his dark golden eyes. Slowly, a smile appeared on his lips. He looked at the ground.

"You back talkin' me girl?" he said in a deep rumble.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't like it? Good."

"Who are you?"

"That's what I wanna know."

"I ain't gonna tell ya til you tell me, ya got that?"

"I'm Scruffy."

"I'm...Tiger."

"Good ta know. Why ya he-" Tiger cut her off.

"Why did ya back talk me?" He said in a deep rumble as he backed her up slowly. She kept backing up til her back hit the wall of Foxy's store. He slammed his hand against the building by her head. Her ears fell down at the sound of the collision. 

"Because that's what I do."

"Why?"

"I dunno. It just is. I been doing it my whole life."

He leaned towards her until his short muzzle was by her ear. "Don't eva talk back ta me again, you got that?" He said in nearly a whisper. She nodded quickly. He smirked and backed up from her. She sighed and slid down the wall until she was sitting.

Once he walked away she scrambled to her feet and ran into Foxy's store. 

"Foxy!"

"Hey, you ok?"

"No! Tiger just almost killed me!"

"What?"

"He like, threatened me!"

"Ugh, that's not almost killing you."

"It's not?"

"No."

"Oh. Tiger has pretty eyes...but he's scary."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Wow."

~~~~~~~^~~~~~~~

The 'best part of town' rode his horse up to the saloon when night fall came. He let out a slow, soothing breath and hopped off his horse.

He opened the door and looked around. People looked at him and the whole place went quiet. He looked over at the bar stand and look at the people.

"Where's Michelangelo?" he said in a deep,soft yet hearable tone.

"Here I am." Mikey said. "Whose askin'?"  
he said looking at the crowd. People pointed and he looked at 'The best part of town'. He smiled. 

"Hey-" he got cut off by the man standing at the door, "Come outside, I need to talk to you."

They both walked out. Immediately he seized Mikey by the shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss. Mikey wrapped his arms around him and turned his head to deepen the kiss.

The man pulled away after a bit and looked at a very relaxed, and grinning Mikey who looked at him with half shut eyes. 

"What made you wanna do that, Donnie?"

"I missed my Mikey." He said in a soft tone. Mikey reached up and pulled the hood down on Donnie's cloak. Donnie looked at the ground.

"I missed your beautiful face Donnie." Donnie blushed.

"Mikey, don't flatter me."

"And your eyes...that beautiful reddish brown color."

"Mikey..."

"I miss you a lot Donnie. You need to come back to us...to me...please..."

"I can't. I'm guardian of this town. I've kept this place protected for years Mikey."

"But Donnie..."

"No buts Mikey..."

"Okay, could come visit me every night?"

"I will try, but no promises."

Mikey pulled Donnie into another long, deep kiss. He backed up slightly from Donnie and looked at the ground. Donnie cupped Mikey's face, rubbed his face, and whispered "I love you." to Mikey.

Mikey looked up at him and did a little smile. He put his hands on Donnie's arms and whispered back to him that he loved him too. Donnie pulled his hood back upon his head and got back on his horse. He looked at Mikey. Then he turned his horse and his horse ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there isn't a lot of Scruffy spying on Tiger and I'm sorry for that. I would like to know what you thought of this chapter, so if you would please, comment on how yo thought this was on a scale 1-10


	4. This is the best part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Leo's relationship starts getting very serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all Raph and Leo. The tcest is heavier in this chapter. Don't like, don't read. Sorry for the words being mashed together in the middle.

Raph walked into his little cabin and sat down in a chair. "Ugh." he sighed. He slowly stood up and put his horse in the barn. 

When he got back inside he threw his hat and coat on the floor and went to wash up. He came back out in pants with a towel wrapped around his neck.

He sat down by his fire place and started a fire. Once he got that going, he started to write in his journal. He wrote quickly and flipped through the pages quickly. He started to draw in his journal while mumbling to himself. He threw his journal in his coffee table and rubbed his hands over his face. He lifted his head as looked at his door swearing that he heard it shut. "Hello?" He said looking around. Once No one answered he went over and locked his door. "I'm startin' ta become delusional." he mumbled to himself. He looked around his house one more time. Then he walked into his room and started to get ready for bed. Leo snuck into Raph's room and hid in the shadows. Raph had the lantern hanging by his bed as he lyed down. Leo blew it out and Raph snapped his head to look over at his lantern, "Damn lantern. Never stays lit anymore." "It's cause I don't want it to." "Leo?" "Mhmm?" "What are ya doin'?" Raph asked when he felt Leo's hand by his lower plastron. "Loosen up Raphie. Try to enjoy this." Leo said as he slowly rubbed his hands up Raph's plastron. "Stop Leo." Raph said trying to ignore the fact that he was getting hard. Leo ignored Raph and started to slowly lick Raph's neck. Raph closed his eyes, then opened them quickly realizing that he was starting to enjoy this. Then the touching stopped immeadeately and Raph looked around. "Leo?" Raph asked as he started to panic inside. Suddenly he was pushed on to his bed and was pinned. Leo started to kiss him. Raph finally gave in and relaxed. When he did he felt Leo's grip loosen. Leo's hand started to travel down by Raph's slit. Raph jumped when Leos hand touched his cock. "Leo!!!" Raph screamed and started to struggle. "Raph, calm down. This is the best part." Raph slowly relaxed. He took a few deep breaths to help calm himself down. He heard a churr come from Leo as he relaxed. Raph shut his eyes and laid there completely relaxed. Leo started to lick Raph's inner thigh. Raph let out a really super quiet moan. Then the slightest churr came from him. Leo smiled as he licked Raph's inner thigh one more time before moving towards his slit. Leo licked Raph's slit. Raph moaned a little louder. "Leo...p-please...s-stop." Raph moaned. "No." Leo said.

Raph shifted his body and growled. "Leo stop." He tried to sound serious. Leo looked at him and sat up. 

"Why?" 

"Cause its wrong."

"It's not bad... it's just frowned upon."

"I'm frowned upon enough, I don't need people frowning upon me for this, Leo."

"No one has to know."

Raph sighed and looked at the ground. Leo stood up in a perfect posture that he only stood in when he was pissed. Raph looked at him and groaned.

"What did I do now, Leo."

"You blew me off."

"What? How'd I blow ya off?"

"By not wanting me."

"Leo pl-" Leo cut him off.

"No Raph. I understand. You just don't feel the same way...anymore."

"I never said that."

"I still love you, but I don't...I just don't...I don't really have the need for it as much as you do."

"What does that mean Raph?! Just cause you were, I repeat, WERE a gunslinger, you don't have 'the need'?!"

 

"Leo, please."

Leo sat down and looked at the ground. "Sorry Raph." Leo said quietly, "I didn't mean to get mad."

Raph grabbed Leo's hand and rubbed the back if it with his thumb. Leo looked at him and they stared at eachother. Then Raph, while still keeping eye contact with Leo, brought Leo's hand up to his beak and he gave it a gentle kiss. Leo smiled as Raph licked his hand.

Raph slowly worked his way up Leo's arm, shoulder and, neck to start kissing him on the lips. 

"I love you, Leo."

"I love you too, Raphie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found out why it mashes the paragraphs together in the middle. Yay me!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I'm trying to get better


End file.
